


dance for two

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: a story for you song [1]
Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AB6IX - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Idols, Journalist, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song - Freeform, magazine, the idols are only mentioned though or they just have like 1 line, yeah idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: ❝ if you hear this song. if you ever remember the steps to the dance for the two of us. then please, please come back to me ❞kang minhee wishes for his love one to comeback, so they can both dance to the song for the two of them.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Series: a story for you song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, i actually posted this on wattpad like months ago?? and i decided to also post it here cause why not?? anyway, that's all and i miss minisang okay bye!

"so tell me, what is the story behind this song? who is this song for?" 

it was a common question that is always asked in every interview, but somehow, kang minhee can't answer the question. instead, he spaces of as he stares at the camera in front of him. 

he should be used to this kinds of questions, it was not even surprising that the interviewer asked him not. he was always being asked, with different sentences and words that always ends up with the same meaning and answer. 

but this time, minhee is seen to be tongue tied. what is the true story of his song? a person longing for his lost love. 

what made him write this? the feelings that needs to be let out.

why did he write this? to search for the person that he lost.

how did he write this? from the pain at misery he's been feeling. 

when did he write this? every night back then, everytime he misses him. 

and is this song for him? no one knows. he doesn't even know if he wrote the song for him or for the lost love he's been trying to find. 

after all the thinking on his brain and the decisions he made, minhee wants fo finally tell the truth to the whole world. that he wants his fans to know that this song is more than a longing song. 

he want to let it all out, but somehow, he can't even open his mouth. he's having trouble forming words. because minhee knows that when he opens his mouth, there's no backing up. 

and so he takes a deep breath before finally looking back at the person's face in front of him. "the song, is.. for him" minhee whispers as he stares at the other boy's deep eyes. 

feeling nervous of the sudden attention, the person being stared at clears his throat in hopes of making the awkwardness go away. 

"so uhm, who is this person?" the interviewer asks one more time, cursing under his breath when he stutters the last part before looking away. he can't seem to look into minhee's eyes, it's too intimidating for him. it's too painful.

grinning awkwardly, he looks back at minhee and oh god, the latter is still staring at him. he prays that minhee will take away his gaze from him but instead, minhee keeps on staring at his eyes. at the eyes he's been missing for years. "my first love"

_my baby priki._


	2. kang minhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd cause we die like how minisang died oKAY JK NO

"he's going to be successful, i can feel it" 

one of the judges says while pointing at the quiet young boy at the corner. kang minhee, the newly recruited trainee at the starship entertainment is trying his best to avoid the other skilled trainees. 

kang minhee, is just like the other trainees. they have the same dream, he same reason, the same motivation and the same path. he's no different from them, so what makes him unique that this monthly evaluation judge is saying? 

simple as that. it's because of his passion. the passion in his eyes that no one can see immediately. it's his heart that makes him unique, the way that no matter how much he fail, in the end he will always get up. 

kang minhee is not from the city. he goes way back far away from seoul. making him a little bit different when it comes to experiences. he's a little bit ignorant and clumsy. but he's heart is full of innocence and purity. 

the first time that he entered the company, all eyes were on him. with his baggy worn out pants and rusty shoes, minhee was an eye catcher on his very first day. wherever he went, the stares were always there. 

everyone was shocked back then. seeing someone who lives in a rural area is a rare sight. and if there is someone, most of them would fail. it's either, they can't handel the pressure or their family wants them back. 

but on minhee's case, he's determined that he won't fail. after all, the reason why he decided to become an idol is because of one person. that one person whom he loves the most. and with his upcoming journey and hardships, just by thinking of him will probably keep minhee motivated again. besides, this dream is not only for himself, but also for him. 

that's why he's working and trying his best. dancing until dawn, singing until he stabilize his vocals and improving his attitude and personality. he can't let himself fall into the ground, he can't give up so easily. and he can't feel all care-free especially when someone is always looking at him. 

and one of those eyes are from the ceo himself, together with his assistant. 

"how can you be so sure that's he's going to make it, sir?" the lady in a red dress- with a hair bun while carrying a clipboard, asks the ceo beside him. wanting to know the reason on why his boss is so invested on the new boy. 

but instead of answering his assistant, the ceo only shrugs before walking away. "i can see it in his eyes, and it's telling me that he's going to make it to the top" it was the last word of the ceo before completely disappearing. 

but the assistant is still not convinced of what his boss just said. it's in his eyes? but why can't she see it? and he's going to become successful? she doubts it. the assistant glances at the young man for the last time and grimaces when she sees him making a wrong step. "let's wait and see for the evaluation month"


	3. first month

**MONTHLY EVALUATION:**

**FIRST MONTH**

"stronger!"

"faster!" 

"higher!" 

"are you even dancing?! your hands are too stiff!" 

"KANG MINHEE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DO IT PROPERLY" 

kang minhee finally stops moving when he hears the loud booming voice of an angry dance instructor. it was the only thing that can be heard inside the dance studio. and kang minhee is always the center of attention in times like this. 

it was no suprise that the infamous kang minhee from the country side, is not skilled at dancing at all. everyone even expected him to lack all the traits it takes to be an idol. 

minhee was the typical stereotype of a trainee who's not from seoul, too oblivious and confused on things. at the people around him are the typical hypocratic people who cheers on him to never give up but at the same time, makes him lose his confidence. 

how can he not lose his confidence, when all the people around him keeps on bad mouthing him? when he hears nothing but mean and discouraging words. 

_great. what a wonderful company._

minhee crouches and puts his hands above his knees, panting so hard as he tries to catch his breath. when his breathing becomes stable again, he looks at the instructor who is now glaring at him.

fulping in fear, minhee bows in apology. "i'm sorry sir" he bows continuously while mumbling a set of apologies. this is bad, the young boy thought. is this a good idea? being an idol? 

snapping his fingers, the instructor stops minhee from bowing before he even breaks his back. "stop, stop! you can stop now." the dance instructor waves his in gesture as he lets out a hars sigh, finally stopping the young boy from bowng too much. 

"you know minhee, you have the talent but you don't know how to improve or use it!" the young man flinches when the instructor's voice raises once again. he also hears a faint snicker at the side but he tries to ignore it. 

he should really stop listening to the others. he shoud focus on improving himself, but he can't. not when everyday all he receives are hars critics and gossips around him. 

finally looking at the teacher's eye, he bows once again and opens his mouth to apologize. 

"i'm so--" _rry._

"stop! stop apologizing!" minhee stops himself to continue the words, because he knows that if he keeps on saying sorry, the situation will only get worse. and nothing will change with one word. 

sighing in frustration, the dance teacher walks closer to minhee. his mouth keeps twitching and ears are now in crimson red. "i'm sorry to say this kid, but of all the other trainees. you're the worst one to teach. you're being left behind kid!" jolting on his feet from the sudden shock, minhee lowers his head in shame. feeling his tears pricking out of his eyes. 

minhee gets it, okay? he knows how unskilled he is. he knows that he's not the best. but he's trying his best. even though he want to vent out his anger and frustrations, no one will even care about it. because he's different. he wants to apologize but it's useless when he's just going to do it again. 

kang minhee is lost and confused, and he needs helps. 

when he thought that the dance teacher is already done, a set of harsh comments are fired at him again. "tell me, minhee. why are you here?" 

"to achieve my dream" 

"what is your dream?" 

"to perform on stage in front of my future fans. to sing and dance for them." 

"and how are you going to do it?"

"by working hard" 

"and who are you working hard for?" 

minhee opens his mouth answer but closes it immediately. he repeats for at least five times before finally shutting it. who is he working work? his parents? friends? family? the people who looked down on him? 

he's sacrificing half of his life for this damn dream. that person must be so special he even made minhee move to another place. 

_special. so special._

"a special someone" he finally answers, hoping that it's an acceptable one. 

"and what will this special person feel when he sees you like this?" 

he's right. what will he feel when he sees minhee in a state like this. would he be disappointed? angry? sad? for goodness sake! he left his town, his home, his old life for him and this is what minhee will give back? being a total failure? 

what would he feel?

\--

_"i told you! it's alright! you've work hard, okay? we can do better next time!" the young black haired boy exclaims, trying to cheer his sad friend who is sulking on his bed._

_"but we could have gotten the first place if i haven't made that stupid mistake" the elder boy in the bed retorts. kicking his feet rapidly, making his bed create creaky sounds._

_the latter sighs while staring at his friend, before walking towards the bed and settling himself beside minhee._

_"its okay! the important thing is you did your best! you've worked hard and that's enough!" he says once again, but minhee won't even bulge on his spot. perhaps, he's feeling a little bit too comfortable to even move._

_"but we ranked second placeeee!"_

_rolling his eyes at this stubborn friend, the black haired boy gets up on his feet. pushing the elder to turn around. "mini, hey listen to me. you've done well." the younger softy says, putting away the bangs that is covering minhee's face._

_kang minhee, of course, will always be stubborn. and so he pouts sadly, staring at the younger's face. "really? you're not angry? disappointed? sad?" he asks once again, this time, annoying the hell out of the black haired boy._

_the younger rolls his eyes in playfulness before chuckling at minhee's cuteness. "silly, of course not." the younger pauses, whispering it lowly with his voice full of emotions. how could he get mad at kang minhee? definitely never._

_cupping minhee's face into his palms, the younger brings his face closer to the elder's face. "because i'm proud of you" he finishes before finally planting a kiss on the elder's forehead._

_and minhee smiles. he smiles for the rest of the day._

_\--_

"answer me kang minhee!" hearing the instructor's voice made minhee go back to his horrible reality. 

he looks around him and sees that all of the trainees are now looking at him. some are giving him reassuring smiles, while the others...they're just there. judging him with their eyes. 

slowly lifting his head to look at his dance teacher, minhee forces his mouth to speak what is on his brain. but he's own mouth betrayed him by telling the teacher what he wants to hear. "they will be really d-disappointed" he stutters out, looking away to stop his tears from completely falling. 

"then fix yourself and do a better job!" the dance instructor exclaims for the last time before turning away from minhee and to focus his attention to the other trainees.

letting out the breath he's been holding, minhee moves towards the very corner at the back. while walking, he feels some pats on his back and cheering words. but he feels numb already. he wants to go home. he wants to be on his arms and cry his heart out. because he's the only one who understands minhee. 

\--

from the outside of the studio, the lady in a red dress sighs while shaking her head, clearly disappointed at what just happened. looks like the prediction of their ceo is going to be wrong.


	4. second month

**MONTHLY EVALUATION:**

**SECOND MONTH**

_"standing in front of a mirror, i look so lonely_

_the light in the mirror flashes on his pupils_

_that look so cold"_

kang minhee stares at the wide mirror in front of him. the practice already ended hours ago, they already dismissed every trainee. but kang minhee decided to stay behind the practice rooom. he prefers to stay in the dark room with only one light is illuminating the whole place. he decided to continue practicing alone, because he feels more focused when the place is quiet. 

every since the incident happened on the first monthly evaluation, minhee has been practicing non-stop. every hour, every second, every day, he wastes none of him. he doesn't stop dancing all day. he doesn't stop singing all day. instead he just pushes it until he can't handle it anymore. yes, he's overworking himself. but is it worth-it? definitely. because in the end, he survived. in the end, he's still in the practice room instead being at home. he survived among the hundred trainees. and he's not letting his hard work go to waste. 

as minhee finishes the last move of his dance routine, he collapse to the ground. panting so hard that it can be heard through the whole room. it's been a long day, thankfully he's done and he can finally rest for a while. 

rolling over his stomach, minhee places his arms in front of him and rests his chin above it. he then looks above to stare at himself in the mirror. and he realises how how looks so lonely in the dark room. with the only light above him, he sees nothing but himself. he sees nothing but two cold eyes staring back at him. 

but nevertheless, it helps him think peacefully. it helps him think for his upcoming dance performance. for their second month evaluation, they were told to create a dance that will touch someone's heart. a dance that will hold a special place on their hearts. a dance that they will perform when they finally debut. and just by hearing their teacher's instructions, minhee already knows what he's going to do. 

he's been preparing for his whole life for this to happen. minhee's already thought of a dance that he made years ago, when he was still at home. a dance that he treasures the most. 

the only problem is, it's a dance for two people. a dance that he made with him. for him. a song that they promised to only promised to dance with each other. and right now, minhee is only one person and he's missing his partner. what should he do? stick to his words? or break the promise but he'll finally achieve their dream? 

it's a tough choice. and he can't think of any more options. 

he continues to lie down on his stomach for the rest of the night as he reminisce the past. kang minhee has only a week left to prepare for the 2nd evaluation. he's running out of time and instead of preparing for his final performance, minhee would always see himself dancing to the almost forgotten steps. 

_"the steps i took with you are slowly getting dull,_

_the rhythm that we used to ride on has spiled over"_

its been years since the last time he danced to that song, and now minhee wants to perform it in front of a crowd? how bold of him to do that. even though he created the dance, the came up with the steps. just by thinking how much it will hurt him if he knew that minhee is not dancing it wih him, is killing the young trainee. 

he's slowly losing the rhythm and beat. but deep inside him, the love for this song is always there. 

_"i don't remember any of it, there are too many memories to watch with you"_

on second thought, if you see minhee dancing to that particular song. you'll probably thought that he's just messing around. flailing his arms around, leaving a space as if he's not the only one. and looking like a fool trying to make a new step just for him. but it's too hard. who is he kidding? that's why it's called the dance for two. because it will always be for them. 

_"at that time, you and i thought of it light-heartedly"_

_"ugh kang minhee! you can't add orange justice to our dance! you look stupid" the now red haired younger boy exclaims in frustration, stopping the minhee from doing embarrassing things_

_pouting his lips, minhee stops from whatever his doing and looks at the red haired boy in confusion, before stomping his feet on the ground. "but why? you said we can do whatever we want!" minhee sulks, looking at the younger expectantly making the latter roll his eyes._

_walking behind the sulking elder, the red haired boy sneaked his arms around minhee's waist, resting his chin on the elder's right shoulder. kang minhee, who loves skin ships and being affectionate, leans against the body behind him, humming in contentment._

_"of course we can, love! but if we're going to make a dance that is only for the two of us, then we have to make it memorable and unique" the younger says as he sways the two of them from right to left._

_giggling at the sudden action, minhee follows suit while humming their song. "oh yeah? then can you show me how?" the elder asks, leaning away from the younger to give him a space to dance. he then places his hand on his hip, with his right leg slightly raised._

_smirking at minhee, the red haired boy pulls the sleeves on his arms. accepting the request that his friend made. "i'd be glad to show you how!" the younger exclaims in confidence, grinning widely that his whole teeth are showiny. and it made minhee smile at the cute action. it will always make him smile._

_clearing his throat, the younger looks away from the smiling minhee. ignoring the fact that he's cheekcs are probably the same color as his new dyed hair. he then faces the big mirror in front of him, but not forgetting to look at the elder before speaking._

_"you know kang minhee, the art of dancing is about the elegance. the grace, the power, the impact!" the younger says with a poise, lifting his arms gracefully and making small movements to match the beat of the song._

_but he suddenly stops, making minhee burrow his brows in confusion. the red haired boy suddenly looks at him with a smirk, and minhee stares back, looking at the younger expectantly. "but it's also about having fun!"_

_and as if on cue, the chorus of the song blasted through the speakers and the younger is now flailing his arms everywhere. jumping around while doing an unimaginable body waves that is definitely the cause of minhee's tinted cheeks._

_the red haired boy continued to dance maniacally, discarding the thought of how the steps should match the beat. "come on mini! dance with me!" the younger exclaims with a laugh, urging the elder to moves towards the center of the room._

_shaking his head, minhee obliged and danced his way to the hyper red haired boy. as soon as he got closer to him, the younger suddenly pulls his hands and swings them around. jumping like a kid while laughing hysterically. "let's dance the night away!" the younger yells at the top of his lungs, now proceeding to dance famous girl group choreography._

_and minhee laughs. he laughs for the rest of the day._

shaking his head in amusement, minhee chuckles tl himself while lifting himself up. oh how funny that they only just laughed and messed with the song, making it to relieve their stress and for entertainment. but here we are, kang minhee is losing his mind because of that damn song. 

he wants to do it but he's not confident enough. he wants to show it but he's too nervous. he wants to dance to it but he's too afraid of breaking down will dancing. he's too afraid of accidentally breaking his shell while performing, he's too afraid that he will suddenly cry out of nowhere. 

damn, it's only the second month but he's already struggling. what is minhee going to do when the last stage comes? 


	5. third month

MONTHLY EVALUATION:

THIRD MONTH

"demo track number 34, dance for two by kang minhee." 

kang minhee's breathe hitched when he heard his name through the mic. he shots his head up to look at their producer that will help them for the third month. the said man is holding the mic, staring at minhee blankly, making the young trainee gulp in fear. 

they're already halfway through their training and half of the 100 trainees are also gone. surprisingly, kang minhee is still one of the remaining surviving trainees. even the people around him are also surprised, well other than suprised, they are also impressed on how minhee is still standing strong. who would have thought that the country boy with no control on his skills at all is still present? definitely not the lady in a red dress. no one was expecting it, even kang minhee himself. 

after debating to himself if he should pass the demo track and dance the unofficial choreography, minhee thinks that maybe, it's probably the reason why he's still here. without the song, he probably won't convince the ceo and staffs that he's worh it. 

yeah, it's definitely the song. it's him and not minhee. 

"after hearing your demo track, i must say i am impressed at your work." the producer says with a smile that minhee returns. he feels something weird on his stomach that he has never felt before. it this what they call the feeling of being proud of yourself? when your confidence is suddenly boosting up? because kang minhee likes it. it feels new and weird. he feels amazing.

after nodding to the producer while mumbling his words of thankfulness, the said producer finally shifted his gaze back towards the other people. "and for this month's objective, you need to let out all of your emotions and feelings. because we are going to put words on your songs" the voice of the producer echoes inside the surprisingly quiet studio. 

everyone seems to be frozen on their seats. no sound but the buzzing of the air conditioner is heard. all attentions are now focused on the man standing in front of them. everyone expected the challenge to be a bit harder than before, but writing songs already? on just the 4th month? isn't it a bit too soon?

just seeing the trainees reaction, the producer already knows what they are thinking. sighing, the producers flips the page of his paper looking away from the trainnes. "yes, i know that it's too soon, but we are just doing this to check your skills. to let out your raw talents in writing" the producer says as he each of them a look. this made half of the trainees let a sound of protest. 

"but sir! the only person here who doesn't know how to write is that country boy minhee!" one of the old trainees from the front yells, earning a few snickers and laughs. clearly ashamed of what the trainee has said, minhee hangs his head low as he feels his tears pricking out of his eyes again. they're right, i'm not that even good. god, why is he always crying? 

the arrogance of those trainees is what made the producer snap his attention to them. "i don't want to hear any objection. we are doing this because i know that NOT ALL OF YOU can write and compose." he adds, finally shutting up the over confident trainees. and minhee tries his best to not let them see his victorious smile. at least there's still an equality here. 

smiling in satisfaction, the producers folds his paper into a roll before slamming it into his palms. grabbing the attention of the trainees once again. "now, grab your notebooks because we are going to write right now!" 

while everyone is scurrying away to grab their things. minhee stays still on his seat, legs crossed while leaning on the wall. he continues to keep his head low to avoid being called out again. he doesn't look up until a shadow appeared on his sight. slowly lifting his head, minhee sees a smiling koo jungmo, one of the trainees who are actually nice to him. 

"may i?" the elder asks, pointing at the empty seat beside minhee. nodding his head, minhee moves a bit to the right to give jungmo some space. 

as soon as jungmo settles down, he grabs a hold of minhee's left hand making the younger stiffen while staring at it. "i'm sorry about earlier, those dickheads are just the worst of all" jungmo says with a hiss, squeezing minhee's hand in comfort. but seeing the younger's reaction at the sudden contact, jungmo immediately retrieves his hand. 

scratch the back of his neck, jungmo smiles sheepishly at him. "s-sorry! i must have made you uncomfortable" the elder says with an awkward grin, as he gives minhee an apologetic smile. 

shaking his head, minhee smiles back in reassurance. "no it's fine. i was just surprised" he softly says, and it's true. nobody has really touched him except for their dance teachers whenever they are correcting him. it feels nice, having someone who still believes in you. it feels great, knowing that someone still cares for you. 

minhee was about to say say something but then the producer came back inside the studio, making the trainees go back to their places. minhee sighs gives jungmo a small smile. group in front of him, looks like he'll just thank jungmo later. 

"goodluck" jungmo mouths before looking away from minhee. 

and then it hits him. this is actually happening. minhee is actually going to write the lyrics for his song. for their own song. he feels excited and nervous, but most importantly, he feels doubtful. should he really perform this song? should he really write the lyrics for the song that he's going to perform on his debut? 

how is he going to react when he hears that minhee wrote the lyrics by himself? and without him? will he be sad that he wasn't there beside minhee to write their feelings down?

but truth to be told, minhee doesn't even know if he still cares anymore. today is officially the 4th year of their parting. it's been four years since they last saw each other. it's been too damn long and minhee doesn't know if he still remembers their song. if he still cares about minhee.

kang minhee doesn't even know what is going to happen when he debuts. if he even debuts in the first place. but alas, he's going to make it. he needs to make it. he didn't leave his town for a long time just to go back home with nothing to boast to his family. he left his old life to find his future life. and minhee's going to make sure that he will not regret it.

_"a song that matches one by one is the only thing that i will remember you"_

slowly picking up the pencil that was given to them, minhee slowly writes down all the things that happened for the past years. he writes it all carefully, not wanting to mess up their song. the song that no other oned can replace. the song that whenever minhee listens to, thinks of him immediately. a song that is like a remembrance, that will keep minhee from remembering him. 

lifting the paper to align it with his face, minhee scans his writing on the paper that made him furrow is brows. the lyrics doesn't seem right at all. it feels different, like it shouldn't have been like that. 

their song that is meant to be filled with happy memories and beautiful words. filled with love, hope and happiness. their once blissful song, what happened to it? 

_"it turned into a sad thing"_

\--

_"i want you to know that"_

minhee stares into the paper infront of him. as if the first part of the mission is still not enough. the producer had given them another time to think of a lyric. a sentence that has a deep meaning. they were given another time to think of the things that they want to say to their inspiration. the unsaid words that they want to let out. the emotions that wants to break free.

minhee was told to write a lyric for him. to him. he was told to let it all out and let the emotions flow away. 

but he doesn't know what he's going to write. he doesn't know his own emotions, his own feelings. it's too many to handle. and one sentence won't do justice to his broken heart. after forgetting the memories, after forgetting the dance and breaking a promise. what does be even wants to say? ask for forgiveness? even though he hasn't done anything at all? that's a little to much. 

sighing in defeat, minhee drops the pencil to the table . finally abandoning the blank paper. their dance. the dance for the two of them. a bubbly song that minhee turned into a a sad one. he can't think of a reason anymore. he can't sort out his feelings. 

but if he really was told to write something for his special someone. it will be direct and short. a straight to the point sentence that he will probably regret. 

what does kang minhee wants to say to him?

_"when you hear this song, come back to me. the dance for the two of us, so that we can dance again. if we can go back."_


	6. fourth month

MONTHLY EVALUATION:

FOURTH MONTH

the fourth month came too quickly and minhee soon finds himself staring into space, with a pen in his right hand. nothing really much happened after the third evaluation. after writing half of the lyrics for their songs, it seems like it wasn't enough since all of the trainees were sent back to their seats and left without saying anything else. 

no critics. no judgments. no evaluation. 

it was weird and everyone was hella confused. there were 10 trainees that was supposed to be eliminated, but surprising the next day, everyone came back. no one left, no left, cried, no one blamed themselves. 

it was said that the 3rd evaluation was just to test the trainees skills when it comes to writing. and it was also said that until the end of the evaluation, once each of them finishes their composition, the company will pick a song that they will promote and represent for the year. they will choose a trainee that will be debut for the year. 

and of course when the news broke out, everyone became so competitive than ever. no one spoke after the announcement, no one blinked nor moved. they were astonished, surprised, excited and ready to fight for real. 

each trainee started to work hard ever since, they started writing and dancing non-stop. all of them practiced and practiced for a whole day, determined to get that amazing gift and honor. they want to debut, they want to achieve their dream that they have always been wanting. and it's finally the time to

show the others what they can really do. 

that's why kang minhee is still in the middle of the dance studio just the before. the only difference is that instead of dancing, minhee is laying on his stomach with the usual pen on his hand and a paper in front of him.

he already finished his vocal lessons earlier and was told to continue to write his song. and that's why we're here, with kang minhee struggling to form and express his emotions with words. 

he already wrote the thing that minhee had always wanted to tell him, so what now? should he write something about how much minhee misses him? but that's too fast and awkward. he doesn't want to rush the song lyrics like that, and besides he already had an idea on how the song will go. he's just having a hard time conveying it with words that seems to be not enough. 

everyone will be listening to his song and he wants it to leave an impact to the listeners. they will know their story, and minhee wants it to be unforgettable. he wants to portray their story just like how they wanted it to be. 

and that made minhee realize something. what if his song gets picked? then surely everyone will listen their song. and that means, he will hear about it. he will know all the things that minhee can't tell him. he's going to hear minhee's thoughts and emotions through the lyrics. and if he's really going to hear the song. what does minhee want him to do? just listen to it? obviously not. 

_"once you hear this song, come find me"_

and minhee does not only want him to him, he needs him to find minhee. he wants him to finally show himself. minhee wants too see him again. minhee wants him to be there again, by his side.

_"our dance that only we both know of"_

and when he does, they will dance to their song again. just like how minhee wanted it to be. the dance that both of them only knows. their sacred and secret dance that is hidden from the others. the dance that minhee decided to protect and keep it to his own, because of a certain promise. 

_they just finished making the steps for the chorus for the whole day, summer has just started and the two young men became more focused in finishing their self composed dance. that's why they were stuck inside a rented dance studio for hours and hours, making sure that every steps are perfect._

_and as soon as they performed it together, the young red haired boy burst into tears as he clings into the older. while minhee only laughed at him, as he cradles the boy into his laugh._

_when asked why was he crying, the red haired boy only said, "the dance beautiful is so beautiful!" that only made minhee laughed harder._

_and that's why the younger hasn't stopped pestering minhee yet. poking the elder's chest, the red haired boy sends him glare that made minhee chuckle "yah kang minhee, you better promise me to never dance this song without me. this dance is only for the two of us" the younger threatens, poking minhee's chest once again making the latter grab his hand._

_pulling the younger towads him, minhee slips his right arm around the red hair's waist, bringing him closer to his side. he hugs the younger tightly that the red haired boy happily returns. "of course, i promise. just for us." minhee softly says in the cold night as he presses a kiss on the younger's forehead._

_and minhee promised once again, he promised in the cold night with nothing but the cold breeze of the air and dim light surrounding them._

there were a lot of promises made back then, and most of it were already broken. but this time, this promise, minhee will never break it. he promised with his whole heart, he promised to him that no one will know their dance. maybe that's why he discarded the thought of using their original steps, because minhee is too afraid and he stick to his words. 

the words that he promised back then that made everything possible. 

_"that's our only dance"_


	7. fifth month

**MONTHLY EVALUATION:**

**FIFTH MONTH**

the fifth evaluation came in a blink of an eye, and before anyone could know it, almost half of the trainees was gone. the judgment was harsh, it was scary, almost no one was breathing from the intense tension. 

a lot of tears flown that day, loud sobs were heard, a series of apologies never stopped. it was a mess, it was painful to watch. minhee can't even bear seeing them so broken even though they treated him wrong. it was all in the past after all. he also needs to understand their side. 

what if someday it will happen to minhee to? what if the day comes that he will finally be eliminated? honestly speaking, even minhee doesn't know why he's still inside the studio rather than being out and finding a new company. 

he started like a blank canvas, kang minhee was empty when he entered the company. no experience, no skills, no talents no boast. but now, he's considered to be one of the best vocals in the company. how? it's to good to be real, it sure feels like a dream. 

minhee can't seem to accept his unimaginable fate. will he continue or will he stop at the next evaluation? since everything is getting tighter and hard. he needs to step up his game, but how? 

"hey mini, you okay?" a voice suddenly asks beside him, making minhee avert his attention from the mirrors towards the person. 

it was jungmo, still smiling at him just like before. while a week ago was a heart breaking week for the eliminated trainees and their friends, seeing jungmo still standing beside him made minhee feel better. he was too afraid of losing a friend, but knowing for he fact that jungmo is an ace trainee, he will unlikely be eliminated. 

minhee nods as he smiles back at the elder. "yeah, i'm good. just shocked and all" the younger says with a shrug, scooting away to let the elder sit on beside him. 

understanding the signal, jungmo quietly sat down at minhee's left side. leaning on the wall as he settles down, "so, what's your plan for this fifth evaluation?" be softly asks, playing with the hem of his shirt.

sighing at the deadly question, minhee shrugs once again. "i don't really know, everything seems to be moving fast" the younger mumbles, staring into his hands and hoping to find some answers. 

jungmo hums at the response before lifting his gaze towards minhee. "i heard that we need to make express our lyrics with a new choreography" the elder says that made minhee's eyes widen in realization. 

he totally forgot about that.

the following day after the trainees was eliminated, the surviving ones returned to the studio where they were told about the new mission. expressing your song lyrics with a dance, and that made minhee's world crumble. 

how is he going to express his longingness with a dance? a simple dance by one person can't tell the beautiful story. and minhee is no choreographer like his yunseong hyung back at home, he can't make majestic steps. he just can't. 

closing his eyes, minhee his leans onto the wall as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "this is going to be hard" he mumbles in frustration. bringing his hand to his forehead and sliding it down his face. 

eyeing the younger cautiously, minhee seems to be in the mood of entertaining questions. and so jungmo took the opportunity to finally ask the question he's been meaning to know the answer. "your song, it's for someone who left? right?" 

after hearing those painful words from jungmo's mouth, minhee soon finds himself staring at the ground. nobody has really asked him that before. they just thought that minhee wrote is since sad love songs are known these days. but after jungmo asked the question, he really can't deny that the really means something more. 

minhee nods in confirmation, "y-yeah" he chokes out. feeling his shoulders shake from feeling too nervous. 

seeing thr younger's state made jungmo's eyes widen. he immediately wraps his arms around the younger, "i'm sorry for asking such personal questions" the elder apologizes, and minhee smiled through the pain. he then leans towards jungmo, finallg accept the warmth he needed the most. 

they stayed in the same position for the next minutes, until jungmo decided to break the silence. "but minhee, your song." he starts and minhee hums in acknowledgement. "it's a dance for two people. how are you going to portray with only one person?" 

why does jungmo keeps on asking these questions? questions that minhee can't obviously answer. questions that makes minhee think for god knows how long just to find and answer. a dance for two, how he make it a dance for one? how can he portray a story of the boys falling and breaking with a dance? 

kang minhee doesn't know how. 

_he doesn't know how._

_"i don't know how to waltz!" the red haired boy screamed in frustration as he harshly ruffles his hair. minhee, who is only watching from the side, chuckles at the younger's face._

_the red haired boy's face is already scrunched up, with a pout formed on his face. and hearing the elder's laugh only made him more annoyed. "what are you laughing at?" he snaps, making minhee laugh even more._

_"the dance that we matched to, you who matched my footsteps. "_

_walking towards the red haird boy, minhee takes a hold of both of his hands. placing the younger's hand on his shoulders as he places his hands on the latter's waisr, swinging them around the studio. "you know, you'll never get it right if you just get angry" the elder softly says, talking a step towards the younger, making the latter move a feet away._

_the red haired boy frowns, clicking his tongue in disagreement. "you're wrong, i just don't know how to dance waltz" he firmly says and minhee shakes his head, now swinging them to the right_

_"you said it yourself, dancing is a abou the grace, the elegance and having fun! how can you have fun when you're just getting annoyed?" and that made the younger finally shut his mouth up. pouting even more as he stares at minhee with his pitiful eyes._

_rolling his eyes, minhee moves away, lifting their hands to twirl the younger. "your puppy face won't work with me this time" he teasingly says, twirling the younger again making the latter laugh._

_"your smile was lovely, you are too beautiful"_

_returning back to his original position, minhee finally sees the smile that he's been trying to let out of the younger._

_his smile. it was minhee's everything. his vitamin. his energy. his life. his love. the one that minhee treasures the most. his smile is beautiful, just like him. it's always shining, shimmering and more splendid than how aladdin took jasmine around the city. it was a sight to see that minhee doesn't want to forget._

_"i was getting more and more lost in your eyes that looked at me"_

_silence engulfed them for a while, with minhee staring staring at the red haired boy's orbs and the latter smiling at him softly. neither wants to say a word._

_"your skinships towards me that makes me automatically accept it"_

_lifting his right hand, the red haired boy places his hand on minhee's right cheek. soothing it with full of love and minhee leans towards the touch. pulling the elder towars him, minhee leans his head down and closes his eyes. smiling as he feels a pair of lips on his nose._

_smiling at the red haired boy. he twirls the yonger for the last time, minhee finally took the chance to enclosed the red haired boy with a hug. holding his waist as he spins this around. eye's widening from the sudden action, the red haired boy lets out a laugh as he places his hand on minhee's shoulders._

_"mini!" he exclaims with a laugh, and minhee smiles at the sight._

_he smiled again for the rest of the day. with the younger finallg knowing how waltz, they rejoiced and continued to dance. laughing the night away._

_"the times that were fascinating weren't enough for this choreography_ "

"minhee? you still there?" snapping back to reality, minhee shakes his head as he hangs his head low. feeling the tears pricking into his eyes. and on instinct, jungmo hushes the younger while he pats his hair. soothing his back to calm the younger down. 

"sorry, i just don't know what to do. this song is more than just that. i just don't know how to do this. a dance is not enough for our fascinating memories" 

finally letting out all the tears, minhee's sobs were the only thing heard inside the studio. with jungmo by his sde listening to all of his pain and sorrow, trying to calm the younger down. 

_"i cannot mess up on this song again, my courage can't burn up again, the warmth that's cold"_

they continued to stay in the ground, ignoring the reality and just being themselves. after for how many hours, minhee finally stopped crying. feeling tired and worn out, with jungmo still cradling him into his arms. 

"hyung i just can't mess up again. i already did back again, but not this time. i just can't" he says for the last time, before the darkness took over. bringing to dreamland where he can only see _him_. where nothing is impossible and nothing hurts.


	8. sixth month

**MONTHLY EVALUATION:**

**SIXTH MONTH**

"your song, kang minhee. i understand that it came from your heart, but isn't it a bit too sad for a debut song?"

after hearing the question from this morning, it still lingers into minhee's mind. somehow, it won't go away. it won't let minhee stop thinking about it. 

after submitting the half part of the song, instead of a positive review, the song was criticized badly. they kept on saying how dark it is, how sad the story is and how he's the only one different. again. and even if they're right. even if the others are making bubbly and fun songs, isn't it better to show their true colors from the start? 

_"yeah we both sang it, 1 2 3 and 4. if my memory is correct, our memories were so beautiful"_

the critic's only made minhee more frustrated, maybe they're right. maybe it is too sad for a starting line. besides, the song was supposed to be a happy one. 

both of them made it, and it all came from the bottom of their heart. they made it to remember all of their beautiful memories, but now, it seems like minhee is only making it worse. making it sound like a dying song because of the devastating lyrics. 

if minhee's memory is correct, he clearly remembers how he made a promise once again. 

_"mini, i don't know what to do anymore." the sobs of a certain red haired boy was heard through the whole studio. it was saturday, they were supposed to practice for the last part of the song, but with the red haired boy runing by the streets with tears flowing om his eyes, minhee is sure that practice the wait._

_and so they ended up on the floor, with the younger sitting on minhee's, being cradled by the elder. it was always his favorite position, being in between minhee's warm arms and savoring the warmth that he loves the most. it was also the only thing that calms the younger._

_and so minhee tries his best to make sure that the younger relaxed and comfortable. he also doesn't stop rubbing thr younger's back, soothing his hair while humming soft tunes._

_pulling the younger closer, minhee plants a soft kiss on the red hair's head. "it's going to be okay, don't worry" he reassures, but minhee himself is not even sure anymore._

_it was not a suprise anymore everytime the red haired boy will suddenly barge into the studio while being a sobbing mess. it was also not a surprise anymore if it's because of the issue regarding about the younger's future._

_both of them dreamed to perform on stage. to perform their song. but with the younger's father who has a different plan for the red haired boy, it was hard and painful. it was a torture for a both of them_

_"the you i see in the mirror always has their eyes closed, light up your eyes"_

_the past few days is getting hard for the both of them, with their song almost coming to an end, they should be happy about it. but with the amount of problems that won't let them have their peace, it's hard for them._

_everytime minhee looks at the mirror, there's always sadness in their eyes. their bright orbs are slowly losing their light, especially the younger whose eyes are somewhat always closed. afraid of seeing the truth and reality._

_but minhee can't just give up. if his partner is slowly slipping away then he should keep on fighting for them. he should keep on holding on to their dreams and hopes, wishing that it can lift their spirits again._

_kang minhee can't and won't give up. he'll keep fighting for the two of them._

_"it's okay if your heart hurts at times"_

_he continues to calm the younger down, rocking the red haired boy on his lap. "it's going to be alright. it's going to be okay, just let it all out"_

_and the younger did let it all out. even his love and dream for minhee, he let it all out and left it behind._

_"your shoulders that go down in a dark place alone"_

_minhee did all his best to cheer the younger. to motivate him. he did all his best to show the red haired boy how important he is, and how they will fight together until the end._

_minhee did all his best to make sure that younger is not always alone. he made sure that the red haired boy is not alone in the dark. that minhee is always there beside him._

_minhee did all his best to make the younger's father realize that performing on stage is not a bad idea. that is has a good advantage for them._

_minhee did all his best to make the younger stay, but in the end, he still left._

_"once this music flows, i want to throw it away."._

_"you're really going to leave me?" minhee asks, voice breaking at the end. he takes a step closer to the younger, but the latter instantly took a step back. making minhee's jaw drop in disbelief._

_"seriously? after all the promises that we made?!" the red haired boy flinched when he heard the elder's voice raising at the end._

_but he doesn't say anything, instead he hangs his head lower as he shakes his. "i-i'm s-s-sorry minhee" he whispers as he feels the tears coming out of his eyes._

_after the younger's breakdown last time, minhee wasn't expecting that it was really the last time he'll have the younger in his arms. he wasn't clearly expecting that he will just leave him, like that._

_taking a deep breath, minhee stops the tears that are also coming out. he needs to be strong for the two of them. "what can i do to change your mind?" he asks in desperation, trying to come closer again but the younger only moved away._

_the red haired boy shakes his head as he sniffles, "you can't minhee. you can't stop my father. i-i'm sorry" he whispers, wiping the tears that won't stop flowing._

_seeing the younger shake violently while trying to calm himself, made minhee's gaze soften. ignoring the fact that the younger doesn't want to be hold, minhee engulfed the red haired boy into a tight hug._

_calming and soothig the younger boy for the last time._

_letting the tears finally flow, minhee hugs the younger tighter. making the latter have no choice but to return the hug, who is he kidding anyway. it's minhee and he's hugs. it's kang minhee and his love, one of the only things that the red haired boy will miss the most._

_"minhee, promise me please. promise me that you will fill the song only with our hapoy memories" the younger begs, gripping the elder's shirt making minhee nod at him "i promise"_

_pulling away from the younger, minhee cups the latter's face, "i'll miss you" he pauses before pulling the younger towards him, letting their lips meet for the last time. minhee kisses the younger was slow and steady, so delicate that he's afraid that younger will break. savoring their last moments together._

_they slowly pull away, with minhee wiping the tears off from the younger's face. he brings him closer again, but this time, he places a kiss onto the red haires boy's forehead. "i love you" he then whispers in the cold quiet air. with nothing but their harsh breating are only heard through the whole place._

_and minhee sadly smiles. he only sadly smiles since then._

_he left their dreams and hopes behind. he left his love and trust behind. he left his partner with no one to dance with. he left minhee with nothing but the memory within their song. he left their song unfinished and their love that is dying._

_"once the song ends will you be there?"_

it's hard question, and kang minhee can't answer it at all. he has no idea if he will be there at his debut. minhee has no idea if he will be there, cheering and shouting his name.

but he hopes. he will hope. he will still hope that maybe, just maybe, _lee eunsang_ will be there for him by his side, and until the very end. 


	9. lee eunsang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the idols that are on the tags are either mentioned or they just have one line

**PRODUCE PUBLISHING NATION:**

**REPORTER'S HEADQUARTER**

lifting his right hand, a young black haired boy covers his mouth when he feels a yawn coming out from it. he looks around him to see if someone saw him, thankfully no one did. or else he will just get an earful of nagging from his manager. 

the young boy is currently in a meeting, that has been going on for hours and hours. the board members can't seem to stop arguing and pissing each other off, while the lower employees have no choice but to listen to them fight. 

every year, this is what the young boy always experiences. every time a newly fresh debuted artist is introduced to the music environment, the reporters team are somewhat always busy at that time. discussing about the rookies that they need to promote and make an article about. 

"how about that new boy group?" his co-worker, kim sihun raises his hand to grab their attention, slowly putting it down when all eyes are on him. 

"xters? was it xsters?" he then continues, making half of the team snort while the other hand, including eunsang shake their heads. 

eunsang then slaps sihun's arm, making the latter look at him in confusion. "no you idiot, it's x1" he grumbles that made sihun smile sheepishly as scratches his neck. 

sihun claps his hands in realization, looking back at the team who are giving him a raised look. "then let's make an article about them and their song fresh!" he exclaims making the team groan loudly while sihun just stares at them in oblivion.

"it's flash for crying out loud!" donghyuck snaps in the front, making sihun jolt out from his seat only to place his hands on his hips as he glares at donghyuk. 

"—wELL SORRY FOR ONLY STATING WHAT THE ONE MEMBER SAID!" 

letting out a deep sigh, eunsang leans back into his chair, already feeling worn out. he quietly sits back while observing their messy team, with sihun who is now arguing with donghyuck while trying to defend himself, it's definitely giving eunsang a headache. 

yang jeongin, the new intern thought it was a good idea to join the banter as he steps himself between donghyuk and sihun. 

"how about teen teen? young and fresh?" he suggested, making subin's face scrunch when he passed the three bickering kids. 

"seriously? young and fresh? you sound like a pedophile when you're a kid yourself" subin states, earning a kick in the shin from the younger boy. 

wincing in pain, subin goes back to his seat besides hwanwoong had been silently judging them. donghyuk crosses his arms to his chest as he raises a brow at hwanwoong. "any suggestions?" 

hwanwoong eye's widen from the sudden question he then sits up straight, "i don't really know," he pauses, thinking of any group that just debuted. "uh, rocket punch?" he then says with a shrug. 

sighing in frustration, donghyuk moves towards hwanwoong with a fist help up making sihun and jeongin block the boy. "what? want me to punch you for suggesting a girl group when obviously we are assigned to boy groups?" he snaps, making hwangwoong take a step back, eyes widening more. 

raising both of his hand in surrender, moving away from the fuming donghyuk. "woah! chill! i forgot, geez." he grumbles, finally making donghyuk calm down.

hwangwoong sighs as he looks around, "i say let's go for chen since he just made a comeback. he's also from one of the top boy groups so why not?" he suggested, and half of the team nodded much to eunsang's suprise. 

even their head leader is considering the idea, "yes, but we really need to focus on the news ones" or not. everyone slumps back to their chairs in unison, slowly giving up on the tast.

thinking of any group to promote is hard. especially when they just debuted on a small company, gaining attention is very hard. and it will be a waste if the produce publishing nation will just create and publish articles or documentaries without thinking it deeply. 

it's another level of stress that eunsang doesn't want to feel at all. 

just as he was about to close his eyes for a moment, a stack of paper suddenly drops in front of him making the said man jump in shock. "wha—" 

eunsang blinks at the papers in front of his as he stares at it in confusion, before looking up only to the team leader himself staring at him intently. "you're specialized on individual artists right?" the elder asks, and eunsang nods his head as he gulps in fear. 

kim wooseok, the head of the reporters team is probably one of the scariest leaders in the produce nation. it's not really suprising since wooseok is one of the person in the company, who holds a big responsibility. he's a scary man when it comes to work, and the only time you'll see kookheon smiling is when he is with the head editorial, lee jinhyuk or their proclaimed son; lee jinwoo. 

other than that, you'll probably always see wooseok giving glares at everybody just like what he is doing now at eunsang. 

squinting his eyes, wooseok nods at eunsang while giving him a thin smile. "good!" the leader claps, placing another stack of folders that made eunsang's eyes go wide. 

"then you will make an article about the new solo artist that is going viral, understood?" wooseok says with a grin, and eunsang winces at the forced act. 

having really no choice at all, eunsang sighs as he takes the stacks of paper. "yes, sir" he mumbles before looking up only to see the others leaving already. 

taking the stack of papers, eunsang arranges it neatly. organizing it in order before picking it up with his arms. shaking his head, eunsang lets out a deep breath before walking towards the exit door, behind his co-workers. 

finally the useless meeting ended because in the end, only one task was given and it was unfortunately given to eunsang. and here he thought that the last week was his final project for the man.

just by thinking of the many things that he will do, made eunsang's train of thoughts travel around the world. until bumping into someone's back that snap back into reality and worse, drop all the files and papers. 

the owner of the back, who turns out to be lai guanlin turns around as he bows at eunsang apologetically. "i'm sorry about that eunsang!" he exclaims, crouching down to pick up the pieces fo files. 

"nah, it's okay." eunsang says, taking the files from guanlin's hands before giving the elder a smile. 

eunsang starts to walk away and so as guanlin, going to the different directions when they reached the end. he then fixes his hold on the folders, afraid of dropping it again. eunsang looks down at the files only to not just drop the files again but also as his jaw.

eunsang's eye's widen as he stares at a certain folder on the ground where a name that he knows well is written. he crouches back down, jaw dropping more by seeing the name clearly. he slowly picks up the folder, eyes never leaving the paper. 

a name that he never thought he will read or hear again. a name that he misses the most. a name wherein eunsang loves the author the most. 

_the name, kang minhee._

"what the fuck" 


	10. their dance for two

**PRODUCE PUBLISHING NATION:**

**REPORTER'S HEADQUARTERS**

**LEE EUNSANG'S OFFICE**

lee eunsang stares at the file in front of him, at the middle of the folder is where a very familiar name is written. before leaving the meeting room, he was given a set of another files that he will need for his new project. that he thought it was a good idea, agreeing to do it. 

well he didn't know it at first but ever since then, he never stopped staring at the paper he's holding. too afraid to open it, to afraid to know his story. too afraid to know all the pain that he caused. 

he internally screams and closes his eyes shut, placing a hand on his hip as pinches the bridge of his nose. "why did i even do this?" he mumbles in frustration, taking a peek on the folder again before dropping it onto the table as he groans loudly. 

he slumps into his swivel chair, turning it around and contemplating whether is he should do it or not. 

taking out his earphones from his pocket, he plugs it to his phone as he clicks on a green app that has the same name of a fruit. "here's goes nothing" eunsang sighs as he finally clicks on the song that has been number one on the chart. 

and as soon as he heard the familiar rhythm and beat, he lets out a shakey breath. his hands starts to trembles as the sound of the guitar plays.

lee eunsang couldn't believe it. did he just really used their song? is this a song that they made? why did he chose it? of all songs that they created, why must the most important one to be introduced to the public?

it was supposed to be their theme song. the dance for the two of them, but kang minhee 

he closes his eyes to feel the emotion of song, taking a deep big breath as soon as he hears the voice that he misses the most. his voice hasn't changed at at. it's still soothing ans still lovely and sweet like a honey. just the way how eunsang loves it. 

the songs starts with minhee's story; how everything started. the songs tells about all the hardships that minhee went through, all the pain and suffering he experienced. the song tells about about a story of boy trying to find someone, trying to bring back someone. 

truly, it is sad. a very devastating story that will make at least someone tear up. even eunsang, who doesn't realize the tears flowing down to his cheeks. he wipes it with his sleeves, letting out a sigh as leans more to his chair. 

"this is a bad idea" he whispers, fighting off the tears that won't stop. he shouldn't be feeling this way, he has work to do for pete's sake! eunsang should be acting like a profession, but the emotions, it's too much to handle. out of all rookies, why does is have to be kang minhee? it's only making his job harder tham it should be. 

if you asked eunsang for his general opinion about the song earlier, he'd probably say that it's okay. it's nice how he the songs showcases the story of his life. but it you ask eunsang about his opinion, about the song right now. he won't probably it, instead he'll just stare into space as he sorts out his emotions. 

_"when you hear this song, come back to me"_

especially when the chorus came. it struck eunsang like a lighting. it's too unbearable. the words keeps on stabbing eunsang on repeat, and he can't do anything but feel the pain and sadness. after all, he did all of this. he caused the pain that resulted to a gloomy song. 

_"the dance for the two of us, so we can dance to it again, if we can go back"_

the song for the two of them, that was supposed to be a blissful one has turned the other way. it's too painful to hear all of minhee's wish, that eunsang thinks that are just wishful thinkings. 

how can they dance to it again when eunsang left all the memories behind. whe he left minhee with nothing but pain. but if could have the chance, of course, he will take it. go back to the past where every is still okay. where he worries nothing but their love for each other. 

_"once you hear this song, come find me"_

a love that was once blooming, that was once beautiful now turned into a nightmare. what if he never left? will everything still be the same like before? are they still going to be happy? are they even still together? just by asking this questions made eunsang tear up again. letting sadness control his state again

what is he finds minhee? will he still accept eunsang even after all the things that he had done? will he still be there to hold eunsang in times of crisis? will minhee still be there to teach him the almost forgotten song? 

_"our dance that we only both know of, that's only our dance"_

the dance that they both treasure, the dance that they made with their own tears and sweat. the dance that they only know, he's afraid of slowly forgetting it. he's afraid that one day, he'll lose all the memories. that one day, everyone will know their dancr except for eunsang himself. 

but what if minhee did really wrote this song for the exact same reason? for them to dance to it again? 

_"so that we can remember it again"_

but there's no need, because lee eusang still remembers it clearly. 


	11. debut day

**THE FINISH AND STARTING LINE:**

**DEBUT DAY**

"kang minhee, please look here!" 

the camera clicks before minhee can even look at their direction. his smiles at them, he smiles in front of the camera. he smiles in front of his fans. 

he smiles even though he's dying inside. 

today is the day. this is finally it. it's his debut day. kan minhee is going to debut. just as he thought that he's going to go home after the 6th evaluation, it seems like his prayers have been heard and granted his wish. his dream to finally debut and show the world what he's capable of. 

although, he's kind a sad that jungmo is not with him by his side. his best friend is supposed to be in the stage with minhee, not in the crowd. but the company promises to make jungmo's dreams come true next. and minhee is happy about that. soon they will be together and performing on stage, either for a collab or a special stage. 

but he also hopes that jungmo won't be the only one whose going to be there.

taking a deep big breath, minhee faces to the other side where his fans are. he waves at them, causing he fangirls and fanboys scream in pure happiness. their idol is finally debuting, they feel nothing but being proud and happy. 

all of minhee's hard work will finally pay off. 

"kang minhee!" 

a loud shriek reaches from the corner minhee who is on the stage, making the young idol jolt on his feet. chuckling in amusement of the loud voice, he looks over to the fan who is trying to catch his attention. he waves to her, causing the fan to smile widely at him. 

"i love you to the moon-" the fan yells and minhee wasted no time to cut her off. 

"-and back!" the young idols shouts back and the fan let out a high pitched scream, making minhee laugh at that. 

scanning the whole area, the young idol smiles when he saw another fan waving her temporary lightstick with minhee's face on it, the feeling is so surreal. it feels so good to be true. 

"minhee oppa!" there's another voice that yelled, so cute and small yet caught minhee's attention. he turns around and sees a small bubbly fan who is holding a banner at him, and minhee cooes. 

grinning widely as he runs towards the edge of the stage, minhee reaches out for child. "aw well aren't you a cutie?" he coos, doing grabby hands that made the child giggle, as so as minhee as well. 

beside the child that is probably his sister, hands out her notebook and pen. just as minhee was about the grab the notebook ans sign his autograph, the staff pulls him away immediately, making the fan pout in sadness. 

smiling sadly, minhee waves to the fan a good bye. "i'm sorry" he mouths, making the fan regain her smile that made minhee happy once again. 

"it's okay" the fan mouths back, and minhee completely turns around to go back to the center. 

he sits on the chair in the middle, turning it around and around making his fans chuckle at his cuteness. 

"so, are you guys ready?" the mc suddenly screams at the mic, and minhee just being minhee, almost fell out of his chair. 

"yes!" the fans yells in chorus, now swinging their lightsticks furiously. 

staring at the fans in amusement, the mc then turns towards minhee. "kang minhee, are you ready?" he asks, and minhee pumps his fist into the air. "yes!" he yells in enthusiasm, making the mc smile even wider. 

the mc turns to the fans once again, keeping the energy high. "again, are you all ready for this?" the mc asks once again, earning a mixed reactions from the fans. 

"—zIMZALABIM!"

"hell yeah we are!" 

"oh my god yes! can we just start?!" 

"I WAS BORN READY FUCKERS!" 

laughing his ass out, minhee slaps his knee as he tries to calm himself after hearing their responses. he didn't know his fans were this crazy, they're just like minhee. maybe he should name them minis, but that would be too insulting to the others. 

nevertheless, minhee feels that this interview is going to be awesome. he even forgot for a second that this is his first time. 

after calming himself down, he looks back to the mc who is waiting for him patiently. clearing his throat, minhee gestures for the mc to continue. "sorry about that, continue" 

smiling at the young idol's actions, the mc brings the mic back to their mouth. "you're the talk of the week, how do you feel about that?" they asks the first question, and minhee hesitantly lifts the mic up. 

"well" he starts, averting his gaze towards his fans."i feel honored and happy. i never really thought that i'll be standing here right in front of you." a chorus of aww's was returned and the screams never stopped. 

yelling supportive and encouraging words to the young idol. it made minhee feel jittery seeing his fans like that, he feels lucky to have them. 

bringing back up the mic, he continues to tease hus fans. "and of course, my beautiful and handsome fans who are here today! i feel happt to perform for all of you" he adds and the crowd goes wild, clearly enjoying the fan service that minhee is providing them. 

"that's so sweet of you! and speaking of your fans, they have this most asked question, why does your song doesn't have a dance?" oh. minhee was expecting that question, but he wasn't expecting it to be asked this early. 

chuckling awkwardly, he brings back his mic to hus mouth. gripping it tightly as he construct a sentence for his answer. "this song was created back then, when i was still in my town." he pauses, smiling sadly at the sudden thought of him. 

"and while making this, i made a little promise to that person whose the reason why i'm here" 

the mc nodded, waiting for minhee to finish his statement. "i promised that only the two of us can know our dance" the young idol softly says, earning a chorus of cries and aww's. 

the mc softly smile, as they nod in understatement. "how beautiful it is, i admire you for not breaking the promise" they say and minhee smiles back. 

"of course! anything for him. i'll do it everything" the young idol exclaims, and the crowd yells a set of ooh's after hearing minhee's words. 

riding the joke, the mc took the chance to ask the young idol as they teases him. "oh so, it's a him? who is this "him" that you've been talking about" they say in a teasing tone and minhee's suddenly frozen on his seat. 

face flushing, he plays withe he hem of his shirt. "just, uhm" trailing off, he looks to the side and asks help for his manager, but sadly she's also one of the people whose teasing him. encouraging minher to talk about this this person. 

"a special someone" he finally shyly says, covering his face with his hands when the crowd cooes once again. 

"and is that someone here?" 

smiling sadly, minhee shakes his head no "sadly he's not, but i was hoping we was" 

"that unfortunate, maybe he's just late. we may never know. 

"yeah" minhee agress softly, nodding at the mc. "we really don't" 

seeing the atmosphere has dropped dramatically, the mc smiles at the young idol in comfort. "and another question before moving to next segment!" 

"your dream has finally come true, to be on stage and debut." the mc carefully says, and minhee listens attentively, nodding at each words. 

"what's your another wish that you're hoping it will also come true?"

minhee freezes at the question, he blinks atthe mc before dropping his gaze to rhe ground. staring at it as he realizes that the mc has a point. 

his prayers are answered, yet only prayer that haven't been heard yet is to find his lost love. to find lee eunsang. but minhee's hoping that today, he can finally see him. 

and he doesn't know whether he should tell the truth or not. but this is finally it. this is his chance to him him. a hop for the two of them. and so the sighs, smiling sadly before finally looking up. 

"for him to finally find me" he whispers, and the crowd cries once again. 


	12. kang minhee and lee eunsang

**THE MOST AWAITED MOMENT:**

**THE MEETING**

"lee eunsang! hurry the fuck up!" 

"i'm going to kick this stupid door if you don't open this up" 

lee eunsang was awoken by the angry calls of his team leader, kim wooseok. forcing himself to sit up, eunsang glances around his room. it's still dim, looks like junho forgot to open the curtains again, thus ended up with him waking up late. the young boy doesn't need any alarm clock or morning calls, just the ray of sun can help him wake up bits by bits. unfortunately, junho, his roommate of all things, forgot to open his curtains and windows. 

eunsang sighs, realizing that he has no choice but to just start his day with wooseok's angry calls and heavy eye bags. he drags his feet towards the apartment's door, and hastily opening it. 

much to his suprise, he was greeted wtih wooseok's deadly glare. "finally!" he elder exclaims in exasperation, throwing his the air. "god, you're such a slowpoke!" 

rubbing his tired eyes, eunsang pouts as he looks at his hyung confusingly. "why are you here so early?" 

sighing at his tired friend, wooseok gives eunsang a look as he crosses his arms over to his chest. "we're going to have an interview for our next article. so hurry up!" the elder says, pushing the younger back inside the house, only to stop as he scrunches up his nose. 

covering his nose, wooseok gives eunsang a disgusted look. "ew, go take a bath will you?" he nags, making eunsang huff in annoyance. 

lifting his hands to his face, eunsang places it on his forehead as he looks over at wooseok. "huh? why can i hear wooseok hyung's nagging?" the younger teases.

pretending to look for wooseok that only ended up with him grunting as he hold his stomach. "this brat" 

clicking his tongue, wooseok completely pushes eunsang towards his bathroom. "now go take a bath and hurry up" the elder growls, now feeling all frustrated at the younger's laziness. 

eunsang blinks as he stares at wooseok, who is raising a brow at him. sighing, wooseok looks at eunsang in surrender. "what now?" 

"i'm sorry but" the younger pauses and wooseok sighs in exasperation. already seeing theirselves by squished by the fans later because of running out of place at the venue. damn eunsang for for lazy ass. 

"late for what, again?" the younger continues, covering his mouth as he feels a yawn coming out. which also ended with him grunting on the ground by the sudden impact. 

his palm met his face in an instance, groaning in frustration. "oh my god, eunsang! for kang minhee's debut showcase, duh!" wooseok yells and as if on cue, the younger is already standing up straight. now fully awake. 

eunsang freezes on his spot, "oh fuck" he then mumbles, looking at wooseok in shock. 

glaring at the younger, wooseok nods at the younger. "yeah, fuck indeed" he says, rolling his eyes as he takes a hold of eunsang's shirt. "now take a bath and let's go" and with that, a loud crash was heard inside of the bathroom with a whimpering lee eunsang. 

\--

clicking his tongue, wooseok scans the place while trying not to hit by the thousands of fans. "damn there sure are a lot of people today" he exclaims in amusement, staring at the fans who just keeps on coming inside the venue. 

eunsang doesn't say anything, he just stands beside the elder while nodding at everything he says. he also scans the area, realizing that the place is surely filled with thousands of fance. 

and that made eunsang think, minhee did really hit a jackpot. just by looking at the fans who are supporting him makes eunsang proud. proud of what minhee has reached. what minhee has achieved. it just makes his heart ache how he's not there for him right now. it makes him sad how he's not there for minhee when times was rough. 

but he's here, hoping that minhee will stil accept him. 

taking out his camera, wooseok takes a quick snap of the place. "woah, i think this kid has it all. look at these fans" the elder says in amusement, chuckling to himself when he sees a group of friends arguing on which banner they should use. 

_( "all i'm saying is, "kang minhee you're the best, i love you very much!" is literally the best."_

_"boo! "kang minhee have my babies" is much more interesting"_

_"that's like, so disturbing? wtf, i say let's go for "don't crack your voice again""_

_"rookie of the year who? i only know a kang minhee of the year"_

_"uh"_

_"–okay, agreed. now let's go!")_

eunsang shakes his head at the group who is now running for their lives towards the entrance, not wanting to be late furthermore. eunsang also started to drag wooseok around 

"come on hyung, let's hurry up so i can go home" the younger whined, making wooseok roll his eyes.

adjusting the camera on his neck, wooseok glares at the younger as he shakes his head. "geez, i'm coming. let me just fix my camera" the elder grumbles, letting eunsang pull him inside the venue of the younge idol's showcase. 

and as soon as they stepped into the glass door, wooseok instantly wanted to drop everything and throw his camera away. 

"OKAY I'M SERIOUSLY HATING THIS NOW. THERE'S SO MANY PEOPLE!" 

nodding in agreement, eunsang pulls he elder again. making sure that wooseok won't explode. "ugh let's go to the side hyung!" eunsang yells through the noisy and over crowded place. 

the quickly run to the side, preparing the camera to take shots for their article. eunsang, whose actually being attentive unlike his hyung who almost tripped on his feet, froze on his feet when he hears a familiar melody. 

snapping his attention to the stage, there he sees him. kang minhee, already singing on the stage. "oh, he's already performing! quick, film it!" he ushers the elder. but because of the tangled wires, eunsang sighs in defeat as he takes a hold of his own new camera that he doesn't plan to use at all. 

slowly lifting the camera towards the stage, eunsang had a better chance to finally see minhee's face. he froze for a minute, eyes wide while trying to stop his hands from shaking. 

he still looks beautiful. dazzling as ever. amazing just like before. minhee's features has never changed, the sweet and cute but tough face is still recognisable. 

it's like he's slowly falling in love again, just like the old times. 

as eunsang lowers the camera, his eyes meets with a very familiar orbs. eyes are also wide, looking straight into his soul. kang minhee stops on the stage for a second, but regained his sanity once again. now looking away from the younger causing an ache on eunsang's heart. 

gulping from the pressure building up, eunsang stares at minhee in awe. "m-minhee" he whispers, as if the latter could hear him. but minhee doesn't look at him anymore, aftaid of suddenly crying in front of his fans. 

wooseok pouts in disappointment beside him, after hearing the part of the song. "the song is ending, too bad we're late" the elder exclaims, as he crosses his arms. 

but the younger doesn't say anything nor looked at him, his eyes are glued to the young idol in the stage. listening to the lyrics carefully. 

_"_ _oh, oh i will be complete together with you"_

eunsang smiles sadly at the line. oh how foolish of eunsang to think that minhee is better of without him. that he won't need the younger again. how foolis of him to think so little of minhee. who only did nothing but to love him dearly and truly. 

_"oh, oh i will always be standing here"_

taking a deep breath, eunsang lets out a shakey breath as he nods at the lyrics. yes, don't leave please. wait for me, stay where you are. he doesn't want minhee to leave, he still needs to hug he elder and tell him how much he misses minhee. he doesn't want him to leave, and never come back. 

he wants him to be there, and wait for eunsang. wait for the right now. 

_"hurry and come find me, before the ending of this dance runs up"_

"but there's no need, my mini. i'm here. i'm already and finally here." the younger whispers sadly, making wooseok look at him in pity. eunsang just found his lost and suffered a lot, but he still couldn't do anything even just to minhee again. 

_"evey precious memories and days so that they'll stay permanent"_

they will. the memories will always be there. eunsang promised to himself that he will never forget them. and he's still trying to keep that promise. he doesn't want to forget those precious memories, and he has no intentions in doing so. it will always be in our hearts. 

_"my hand writing comes back like a cold, promise me that no one else could know our dance"_

oh he promises. he promised it before and he will promise it until the end. just like how minhee kept his promise right now. singing the song will all of his emotions, instead of showcasing their secret dance. 

and eunsang, lee eunsang can't help but to finally let his tears flow down to his cheeks. he lifts his hand to cover his mouth, holding back a sob as he listens to the lyrics of the song. the meaning, the emotions, it's too much. the pain is too unbearable. it just keep slowly breaking his heart. 

he averts his gaze back to the stage, and his meets with thr young idol's dark orbs. piercing right through he sobbing boy, who only cried harder while staring at the minhee. 

while the young idol seems to have stop functioning, staring rigt back at eunsang, can't take his eyes off him. 

kang minhee smiles at eunsang, who never thought that would happen at all. resulting to him sobbing loudly. wooseok pats the younger on the back, soothing the crying mess. luckily there are also other fans who are crying, making them not that suspicious. 

today seems to be and eventful day. first, eunsang found his lost love once again while wooseok is still shock as ever.

and kang minhee, couldn't believe it. he can't believe that he's really there, he's here. lee eunsang is back, standing in the crowd as he watches minhee perform their song. he's there for him, smiling proudly while tears are running out of his eyes. he's here, for minhee. finally, he's back. 

minhee smiles softly, gripping the mic tightly as he prepares to sing the last line. the impact of the song that is meant for the younger in the crowd. 

closing his eyes, minhee tries to feel the emotion once again. parting his lips as sings the last line softly. _"so that it could keep going"_ so that their love can keep going. 

the crowd once again cries in happiness and sadness. emotions are too mixed up to even know, minhee slowly opens his eyes, hoping for eunsang to be still there.

he sees the white light shimmering to his eyes, and when kang minhee flutters his eyes open. 

he was greeted by the ceiling. 

already awoken from his wishful dream and to his painful reality. 


	13. fate's gift

**ANOTHER CHANCE:**

**TIME TO FIX THE WRONG DOING**

_"eunsang, are you okay?"_

_"yeah, i guess so."_

_"how was meeting him again?"_

_"it was so surreal."_

_"did he see you?"_

_"i guess so, he smiled at me though"_

_"how wonderful it is! are you finally going to talk_

_to him? "_

_"how do you expect me to do that? i can't hyung!"_

_"then what's your plan?"_

_"watch him from a far and make sure he's living in a healthy life. i don't want to happen the incident from again. it hurts to see him fainting on the stage while i was just standing there."_

_"it's not your fault and besides, minhee is okay now! he's perfectly fine"_

_"speaking of, the articles? are they okay and good enough?"_

_"o-oh, so uhm—we're almost done for our article."_

_"that's good, but i'm guessing there's still a problem?"_

_"about that, we need a statement from the idol himself."_

_"and what has that got to do with me"_

_"you're going to interview kang minhee."_

_"w-what? why me? c-can't it be ryujin or chenle?"_

_"they're all filled up, i'm sorry eunsang but i just need you to do this. please"_

_"b-but hyung you know that i can't —"_

_"i know, but this is also work. please, eunsang"_

_"i—okay. i'll do it."_


	14. together once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally.

**THE CONTINUATION:**

**THE FINAL STAGE**

kang minhee smiles sadly, trying to not let the teard flow out from his eyes. "i guess i believed in fate for too much. i was drowned in my fantasy that i even hurt myself more. i was hoping too much, dreaming too much that he will be there. and fate really did gave me that dream, literally. i didn't even ask myself if he's really going to be there." 

when minhee finishes his story. the journey of his life and idol career. the whole real reason of the songs that he wrote, the person in front of him, finally busted into tears. the tears of the young interviewer that he's been keeping, are slowly falling down to his cheek. 

and seeing the interviewer's miserable state, kang minhee finally had the guts to stand up and walk towards the crying boy. 

slowly lifting up the latter's face, minhee runs his thumb across the side of his cheeks. smiling softly when the other young man leans into the touch. 

"please don't cry, i really hate seeing you sad like this" the young idol softly whispers, trying to soothe the crying mess in front of him. he leans closer towards the boy, holding him into his arms and tucking him to his chest. as he caresses the latter's hair with his right hand while the left one is supporting his back.

he plants a delicate kiss on the top of the younger's head, making the latter choke a sob from the intense feeling inside of him. the young interviewer 

pulls minhee closer to him, having no intention of letting go. after how many years of waiting, there is no way in hell that he's going to let go. just by thinking of letting minhee go again, made the young man burst into tears again. 

"y-yes h-he w-will be ther— i w-will be t-there. i'm sorry. i-i'm so s-sorry" the younger man stutters out, shuddering on minhee's chest. 

minhee runs his hand on the latter's head, "don't cry, fate gave us another chance. see? i'm here now." he says in reassurance, but it only made the young boy cry harder. 

chuckling softly, minhee doesn't say anything and instead, he savors the warmth that he lost and missed for the past years. he's been witing for this to happen. he doesn't even realized that he's also crying, until he felt a cold substance on falling on his arms. minhee pulls them together for the last time. making sure that no space is between them. 

and then, there was silence. the only sound that can be heard from the quiet studio is their hard breathing and sobs. even the cameraman and other staffs went outside to give them some space. it was all too quiet, too sad but also perfect. just the two of them, finally accepting each other, once again. 

he presses a kiss for the second time, cradling the sobbing boy close to him. "don't cry my love. i finally showed the world the dance that we made. they finally heard our song. please don't cry my eunsang and i'm here now my priki, your mini is here" 

and i will always be here with you until the end. and from now on, i will always be your shining star. 


	15. shining star

**ANOTHER CHAPTER:**

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

_"another chapter, another song._

_their love will bloom, last and shine_

_shinier than the stars and_

_brighter than the moon_

_they were once broken,_

_torn and shattered_

_lost all of their love,_

_hopes and dreams_

_their love was once gone,_

_tossed and turn_

_played with their life, as_

_so as their feelings_

_they held on for each other,_

_but let go for the better_

_their love was beautiful,_

_dazzling and surreal_

_so surreal that even the_

_universe couldn't handle it,_

_thus it broke and disappeared_

_like an ice in a hot summer_

_they were once one,_

_there for each other and_

_never let go_

_bonded by their souls,_

_tied by the fates_

_their love was strong,_

_stronger than anything_

_in the world._

_but life is cruel, harsh and mad_

_a once perfect love,_

_was taken away_

_two souls in one love, turned_

_into dust in the mid air_

_they searched for each other_

_all around the place_

_they never stopped, until_

_they found their life once again_

_the other one, let go_ _but the other_

_one continued to_ _fight_

_their story is sad, a tragedy to avoid_

_but with the one's belief,_

_that fate will restore, the lost love_

_he never gave up,_

_he never stopped searching_ _and loving,_

_hoping to see him, be with him_

_and love him again._

_their life was once dark,_

_with no light in the sky_

_no moon to guide them,_

_no stars to help them._

_no stars to make them happt._

_but alas, their love is so strong_

_that fate handle._

_brought back together, restored_

_the lost love_

_reunited the lovers, and gave_

_them a blessing_

_kang minhee dreamed, while_

_lee eunsang hoped_

_although they never found their_

_lost star again_

_from the bottom of their hearts,_

_a new shining star was created._

_and it will guide the two by its_ _light_

_towards the better place where_

_they will be together until the end."_

"and they lived happily ever after" 

as minhee closes the book, two loud cheers with continues claps was heard through the whole room. minhee lets out a smile, staring at the two audience in awe. 

he looks the clock that is hanging on the wall, frowning his face when he reads the time. it's been 2 hours already, they were too engrossed at the story and even forgot that was only supposed to be a bed time one. 

sighing, minhee carefully puts the book down to the table, and was about to call it a night when the young girl suddenly raises her arms, "what happened them now?" she asks with her broken grammar, tilting her head to the side making her look cute. 

the young boy beside him nodded at the question, also wanting to know the answer. "yeah! w-what happened?" the little boy asks, voice still wobbly and slurred. 

minhee grins at them, standing on his feet as be walks closer to the two children. minhee already expected the question even before they start the story, it was always and somehow it is also always forgotten. 

"well" minhee trails of as he gets closer to them, smiling playfully making the two young children squeal at him. 

minhee he stops in front of them, crouching so lowly, "they had two beautiful stars" he says, earning two cute grins from the audience. 

"what are names?!" the young boy excitedly asks, making minhee chuckle at him. 

he leans closer to the young boy, "there's a boy named sangmin" he pokes the boy's cute little nose, making the boy giggle. 

he then leans towards the young girl, who is looking at him expectantly "and there's a beautiful girl name eunhee" he then taps her cute nose, earning a giggle from the girl. not until those giggles turns into a frown. 

the young girl looks at minhee confusingly, "same name as eunhee and sangmin?" she points at her and the boy beside him who also nodded in agreement, looking at minhee expectantly. 

smiling wickedly, minhee leans closer than ever making the two toddlers squirm on their seat, not feeling good about this. "it's because those two stars" minhee pauses, lifting his hands and bending his fingers to create fake claws. "are you!" he adds, before diving in towards the babies sides. tickling the two kids, earning a laugh from both of the. 

"papa stop!" eunhee shrieks, trying to pry of his dad, while sangmin, the little trickster, ticked his father back. blowing raspberries on minhee's arms, making the sad man let out a laugh. 

they continued to tickle each other, filling the room with high pitched laughters and minhee's dry laugh that could scare the kids. 

showing his fake claws, minhee rawrs at them, earning a thrilled shriek from eunhee. sangmin looks at his sister in shock from the sudden yell, before realizing that his sister is in a dangerous state. the young boy immediately runs to his sister's front, pulling his sword from the side ang swinging it to the monster.

"no kill sister! i kill monster!" sangmin exclaims, still swinging his sword and trying to defend his terrified sister, who is now actually laughing out loud at her brother's funny actions. 

but the monster didn't stop there, instead minhee drops to the ground in a flash. crawling towards the children who are now panicking, "bad monster! me tell daddy! bad!" the young boy continues to yell and minhee can't help but to bark out a laugh. 

wheezing at the babies reactions, minhee didn't stop crawling and continues to scare them "you can't do that, your daddy is not ho—" 

the sound of a car pulling up made minhee jolt on feet, hia eye's widens as he hears the front door opening up. "oh no, your dad's he—" wasting no time to spare, the two youngsters dashes outside the room and towards the living room where there dad is waiting for them. 

minhee whose still frozen on his feet, immediately picks up all the fallen toys and books on the ground. he throws it to the side, under the bed and everywhere just to hide it from the eyes of an angry father. 

minhee sighs in relief when the place is already clean, just as he was about to sit on the chair comfortably the yells of the children woke his daze mind again. "daddy! daddy!" 

"shit—the kids!" 

minhee sprints towards the kids to stop them from going to their dad, they should be sleeping right now and if their daddy finds out that they're still awake, oh minhee is going to be dead. 

"daddy! daddy! monster!" eunhee exclaims in fear, throwing herself and not giving his father a chance to process what is happening. they both fall to the ground with sangmin watching from the side. 

grunting from the impact, lee eunsang wraps his arms round the little girl's waist. "princess, why are you still awake?" eunsang asks the giggling baby, lifting her up to sit up straight. 

"daddy there's a monster! sangmin kill!" eunhee tells her father all the things thay happened earlier, pointing at the stairs where minhee is seen going down. 

like a deer suddenly caught by a hunter, minhee froze on his feet as he gulps in fear. "h-hey love" he mumbles, waving his hand awkwardly while grinning nervously.

eunsang shakes his head, looking at minhee in disappointment. "i told you to tuck them in" he tiredly says, placing a kiss on eunhee's head before standing up to walk towards sangmin. 

eunhee, being the good girl she is, proceeds to sit on the couch patiently. making herself comfortable in the pile of soft blankets, smiling in contentment while waiting for his daddies and brother. 

shoulders dropping, minhee's smile also drops, feeling sad and guilty for not doing his job well. eunsang is too tired from work and instead of resting, he now has tol worry for their two hyper kids. he slowly walks to his sulking husband, sliding an arm around his waist as he hugs him from behind.

"i'm sorry love, we were too distracted at story time" minhee softly says, planting a kiss on his husband's cheeks, swinging them from side to side. 

wobbling to his parents, sangmin tugs his daddy's shirt. making the two parents look down, "daddy, you mad?" the little bot cautiously asks, making eunsang feel guilty for showing the kids his annoyed state. 

lifting the little boy up, eunsang places his hand behind the baby's back while sangmin wraps his legs around his daddy's hips. "of course not, baby. daddy is just tired" eunsang mumbles and minhee smiles at he sight before swinging them again. 

before the little boy can fall asleep on father's chest while snuggled up, minhee carefully wakes up his sleepy boy. "hey big boy, can you do daddy a favor?" minhee softly says, removig the hair out of the baby's face. 

sangmin nods at his father, making minhee's smile widen. "can you take eunhee to your room and tuck yourselves in?" he asks the baby, pointing at eunhee who is now sleeping peacefully on the couch. and sangmin continues to nod his head. understanding the situation that they won't be tucked for today because his papa misses his daddy, and they want to have an alone time. 

"yes papa!" sangmin exclaims, before jumping out of his father's hold and wobbling to his sister once again. "eunhee-ah! sleep now! room!" he wakes his sister, shaking the small figure making eunhee open his eyes slowly. 

"owkay!" eunhee silently follows sangmin upstairs, letting herself get dragged by his brother. 

when the two toddlers are now inside their room, minhee instantly turns his husband around before closing the gap between them. 

the kiss was just like any other, but this time it's mixed with an apology from minhee for disappointing his husband. but nevertheless, eunsang smiles through the kiss, wrapping his hands on minhee's nape. pulling the elder closer to him. 

minhee playfully bits his husband's lower lip, making eunsang giggle before pulling away. already also running out of breath. 

"i love you, my mini" eunsang whispers, placing a kiss on minhee's neck before resting his head on the latter's chest. arms are now wrapper around the elder's neck. 

and minhee, kang minhee smiles widely. finally feeling all happy and contented, "i love you too, my priki" he whispers back before planting a kiss on the younger's head. 

sighing in happiness, minhee continues to swing them around while humming a familiar melody that is engraved on their hearts. 

their hearts are finally full of love, with **absolute** hope of dreams surrounding them. they were once in the **friend zone,** the first step of their journey. they sticked to each other, believed and loved each other. but it was too much, until the other one lost his **breath**. they lost hope, they almost let go and suffered a lot. but whatever happened back then, the other half was still there to **light him up**. creating a **dance for the two** of them, so they can always remember the happy moments. 

and now, they're here. with two precious **stars** , **shining** their lives. 

**end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it! to whoever reading this mess, thank you for reading and i'm sorry for wasting your time ajsjsjs i hope y'all liked it!


End file.
